threeworldadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquila Yuna
Aquila Yuna is a female Bronze Saint of the Aquila constellation, and one of Pegasus Kouga's best friends, also his girlfriend since the war of the Venusians. She commands the element of Wind. Statistics *'Name': Aquila Yuna *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Female *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': February 18 *'Classification': Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint *'Height': 162 cm (5'4") *'Weight': 47.2 kg (104 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 81-56-83 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Lavender *'Hair Color': Honey Blonde *'Blood Type': A *'Attire': Yellow, thigh-length dress, coffee brown belt, brown boots, and brown choker with a pink gem; white and light-green torso, lower arm, and low-thigh armored platting with several pink gems, two, dark pink wings and a pink gem at the chest area and a pair of metal-like wings on the back, two small black ribbons on the shoulder plates, a straight strip of metal for the center leg platting, a pair of metal wings on each side of the ankles, several metal waist strips styled like a skirt, and silver tiara, that has a pair of metal, eagle-like wings on each side *'Favorite Food': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents (deceased) *'Class': S-Class. Transcendent with Ryusei. *'Skills': Air Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Enhanced Strength, Immense Speed and Reflexes, Immense Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Keen Intellect, Astrological Divination, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity, Ryusei) *'Standard Equipment': Aquila Superior Clothstone *'Weaknesses': Fire Cosmo *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Divine Tornado, Blast Typhoon, Blast Scythe, Storm Tornado, Aquila Spinning Predation, Aquila Shining Blast Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level to Town level, Small City level with Aquila Shining Blast | Likely Island level *'Speed': Hypersonic+. FTL via 7th Sense, Massively FTL through Miracles | Massively FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class 10. Class M via 7th Sense | Class T *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ to Class TJ | Likely Class EJ *'Durability': Building level without Cloth. Multi-City Block level to Town level with Aquila Superior Clothstone | Likely Island level *'Stamina': Superhuman | Demigod-like with Ryusei *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Wind Attacks | Megameters *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Aquila Superior Clothstone | Ryusei Appearance Yuna is an attractive young girl of below average height. She has lavender eyes, fair skin, and honey blonde waist-length hair with long bangs. She is also buxom, and has a slender, curvaceous figure despite her age. When not wearing her Cloth, she wears a yellow, thigh-length dress with a coffee brown belt around her waist and brown-colored boots, along with a brown choker around her neck; in the center lies a pink gem that conceals her Aquila Superior Cloth. Whenever she wears her Cloth, she replaces her casual outfit with a sleeveless cyan, blouse-like outfit. Personality Yuna is very independent, but also very loving and affectionate, especially with her peers and comrades. She is sweet, polite, gentle and kind on the surface, but can be very scary and short-tempered when provoked, especially to Kouga, Souma, Haruto and/or Eden. She does not care about the traditions of female Saints, so she refuses to wear a mask. She is very smart and her acute stargazing allows her to see the unknown mysteries of Cosmo. Having suffered a tragic life, Yuna had always tried to stay strong on the outside. But inside, she was very scarred about fighting. This disposition prevented her Cloth to be repaired during the war against Pallas because of her conviction. However, some convincing from Kouga and her desire to protect Raki helped Yuna come out of that "shell" and become more willing to fight for the sake of her friends, Athena, and the people of Earth. Yuna also has deep romantic feelings for Kouga. She always admired him since the first time they met and that admiration is what drove her to become stronger. She also seems to be the only Bronze Saint that is most worried about him at times when Kouga fights an enemy more powerful than him, or when he is in a deep state of anger or depression. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Aquila Superior Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Yuna's Kyū, Shin, New and Omega Cloths. The Cloth consists of white and light-green armored platting, that fully covers her entire torso with two, dark pink wings and a pink gem at the chest, a pair of metal-like wings on the Cloth's back, granting her total flight and aerial maneuverability, covering her lower arms with a pink gem at the elbows, with a small black ribbon on both shoulder-plates. Most of her legs are covered in armor, which only reaches to her lower thighs with a pink gem at the knees, and the center front and back of her legs covered by a straight strip of metal, exposing both sides of her thighs, and a pair of metal wings on each side of her ankles. Around her waist are several metal strips styled like a skirt, and on her forehead is a silver tiara, that has a pair of metal, eagle-like wings on each side, with a pink gem in the center. : Whenever she taps into Ryusei, her wings become larger in size and green in color. *'Divine Tornado': Yuna dives towards her opponent and deals a powerful, wind-enhanced kick, knocking her opponent off their feet, leaving blossom-like petals in its wake. *'Blast Scythe': Yuna produces powerful wind gusts that become as sharp as blades from her kicks, which in fact, can cut through solid rock and wood with ease. *'Blast Typhoon': Yuna dives at her opponent and attacks with a powerful, wind-enhanced kick. *'Storm Tornado': Yuna rotates around her axis, creating around her a powerful tornado. This can be used as a two-elemental attack since Souma can combine his Fire Cosmo with Yuna's Wind Cosmo and create a flaming vortex. *'Aquila Spinning Predation': Yuna soars into the heavens and delivers a spinning wind kick while wings appear on her back, hitting her enemy with a powerful blast of wind. *'Aquila Shining Blast': One of Yuna's most powerful techniques. Yuna burns her Wind Cosmo in one powerful kick, sending an eagle-shaped force of wind at her opponent, triggering a massive and violent tornado engulfing them. Air Manipulation: As a Saint of Wind, Yuna can create, shape and manipulate the element of air and wind, allowing her to utilize it in many ways: Yuna can form hurricanes and tornadoes to attack her opponents, enhance her sense of hearing and touch via air currents, or use it on any part of her body to enhance her melee blows in combat. Immense Cosmo Power: Even for a Bronze Saint, Yuna possesses an immense level of Cosmo, almost on par with a Silver Saint. Her Cosmo is pink in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Yuna has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that she can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of her other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Yuna unlocked her Seventh Sense for the first time during her battle against Cancer Schiller. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even god-level beings. Yuna awakened this ability during the battle against Saberio, which also gave birth to her Aquila Superior Clothstone. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Kido Saori/Athena *Peacock Pavlin *Pegasus Kouga *Lionet Souma *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Raki *Virgo Shun *Equuleus Subaru *Ventra/Venus *Kouki Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Protagonists